<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shelter us from the wind by thp_cara (TheHolosexualPan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856895">Shelter us from the wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolosexualPan/pseuds/thp_cara'>thp_cara (TheHolosexualPan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also a bit crack-y because it's Zed's POV what did you expect, also i project because who else is gonna do it for me, and they cuddle and they cuddle and they cu, impulse is a mother hen because i said so, it's just very nice and gay, no hurt only comfort lmao, this is just</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolosexualPan/pseuds/thp_cara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zedaph and Tango are out building another buoy when the rain starts, so they go back to Impulse's base, but they're already soaking wet by the time they plop themselves on the polished floor of Impulse's home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ImpulseSV/Tango Tek/Zedaph, ZIT, zedaph/impulse/tango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shelter us from the wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't choose the ZIT fluff, the ZIT fluff chose me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sky had been clear when they had set sail, reflecting itself on the surface of the sea and creating an endless expanse of brilliant blue, dotted with clouds that were lazily drifting in the salty breeze. It had been warm and lovely outside but, Zedaph muses, still windy enough to promise a change later in the day, perhaps. Even so, Zedaph had trusted that, with this buoy being already mostly finished, needing only a bit more detailing and testing, they’d be back to the shore before the weather changed its mind, but maybe trusting the weather enough to leave his elytra and rockets back at his base, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, might have been a teeny weeny </span>
  <em>
    <span>tiny</span>
  </em>
  <span> bit naive of him. Tango doing the same because “why not?”, however, is just typical, Zedaph thinks, looking up at the, decidedly, no longer clear and bright sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, it is the opposite of that, the dark grey clouds looking like drops of ink swirling overhead and hinting at quite a nasty thunderstorm. But glaring at the sky won’t make it change its mind, or at least, that’s what Tango’s shouting from their boat next to the buoy that Zedaph stands on, looking, of all things, like a man on a mission. Zedaph, however, thinks that, already, the clouds seem a bit thinner. Then lightning flashes across the sky and before the thunder even has time to follow suit, Zedaph has jumped into the boat with Tango, all arguings with mother nature forgotten, Zedaph very much preferring not to be fried by a bolt of electricity on this very day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tango laughs at him, of course he does, and Zedaph gestures at him and rolls his eyes. That doesn’t necessarily help him row any faster, but Zedaph think it is absolutely necessary to get his reaction across.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Less grumble grumble, more row row”, Tango says, but Zedaph can hear the laughter that he is trying to hold back, so he grumbles some more while rowing, just because he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tango grabs one of the paddles, though, when the rain drops start falling all around them so there’s that. Zedaph makes a point to keep alternating between yelling curses at the sky and grumbling in Tango’s general direction, even when the rain picks up and the thunder covers up all of his witty and highly intelligent remarks, but the rain dropping on them like a very cold and very uncomfortable shower does put a bit of a hamper on his complaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, with the downpour and the mist that had settled all around them, it becomes quite a bit harder to discern where they are going, everything around them looking the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think we gonna get lost?”, Tango asks from behind him and, though Zedaph is sure he looks hilarious with his golden hair glued to his forehead, Zedaph can’t bring himself to make any funny comment on that, given the way his teeth are chattering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. Maybe the drowned have a different idea though”, as if on cue, and Zedaph really hates his comedic timing sometimes, awful thing, truly, a gurgle makes itself heard over the sound of the water droplets hitting the ocean’s surface and the sound of the waves crashing against themselves. If Zedaph squints, he thinks he can make out the eerie, bluish glow of a drowned’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, we’ll be fine. We have this boat”, Tango concluded, and, as if just to keep Tango’s ego in check, a trident flies out of the water and implants itself into the side of their boat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They row faster. Eventually, Tango takes on guarding their little ship against any trident wielding undead while Zedaph keeps rowing them forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tango?”, Zedaph asks, nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Zedaph?”, Tango has his bow laid on his thigh for now, just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our boat might, or might not be taking on water”, he informs Tango, who is eying the ocean wearily, Zedaph is sure, but that’s still no excuse to leave all the rowing to him, he thinks as he hears Tango draw his bow and as the sound of an arrow whooshes past his ear, apparently hitting its target, a gurgled reply floating back at them through the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neat”, Tango says, getting to his feet on the boat and peering at the ocean, bow held in his right hand and an arrow in his other. Zedaph is just about to exasperatedly rant about the only response to their boat sinking being a simple “neat”, but then Tango gasps and points ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zedaph looks ahead and, sure enough, through the curtain of rain and mist, there’s the blurry, triangley looking shape of Impulse’s base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neat!”, Zedaph echoes Tango’s earlier words, a huge grin curling on his face as he rows a bit faster and Tango hits another drowned with his bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, it doesn’t take them long to reach the neatly polished floor of the ground, or rather, sea level of Impulse’s pyramid base, and when they do, Tango all but jumps onto the quartz platform, looking all the while like a very wet and very excited puppy. Zedaph drags their boat onto the platform and, with his hands on his hips, he turns to Tango, who is bouncing in place while waiting for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zedaph grabs him by the hand and the two run inside the cover of the base, leaving puddles of seawater in their wake which Zedaph is sure Impulse will have them clean up come morning, but as of right now, neither of them seem to care too much about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impulse! Hey, Impulse”, Tango shouts throughout the base and soon enough, an Impulse, almost as soaked as Tango and Zedaph themselves, flies in through one of the open corridors of his base. Zedaph waves at him while Tango shoots an actual arrow next to  the spot where Impulse lands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you two out in the rain again?”, Impulse asks with an amused tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Working on Zed’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>boys</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, Tango elbows Zedaph in the ribs lightly and Zedaph glares at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> rather have some beautiful boys than </span>
  <em>
    <span>bueos</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, and that gets a chuckle out of his boyfriends, which makes Zedaph smile a little, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, you two were working on Zed’s game, got it. Can’t say I mind the sudden visit though...”, Impulse runs a hand through his wet hair, sounding a bit sheepish. Given that he flew in from above back into his base, it’s not too far off to assume that he had been working on the top layer of his base before Tango and Zedaph came in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impulse smiles and looks at them, probably noting how his probably-usually-dry floor is now dotted with small puddles of water that look suspiciously similar to footsteps, so there’s a small furrow in his brow. And, of course, Zedaph, his clothes dripping with water, just points at Tango and shrugs, as if to say “Not my fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impulse shakes his head and sighs, still smiling though, and Tango shakes his head, too, but in his case, it’s more a matter of getting the water out of his yellow hair than showing exasperated happiness upon the arrival of his boyfriends. Zedaph shakes his head, just to match them, and points at Tango again, as if to say “See? What did I tell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impulse gives them a dry look before taking both of their hands and dragging them into his temporary sleeping area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once there, Impulse removes his own shirt and starts rummaging through a chest. Zedaph, in the meantime, admires the view, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow, he is </span>
  </em>
  <span>dating</span>
  <em>
    <span> that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting a bit cold too. By the time Impulse resurfaces, a pile of neatly folded clothes in his arms, Zedaph is still staring, a dopey smile on his face as his gaze shifts from Impulse, because he is a beautiful man, </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to Tango, who already littered the floor with his own clothing and is now striking poses with only a bed sheet wrapped around him in what he keeps referring to as “</span>
  <em>
    <span>avantgarde</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, and though Zedaph doesn’t really know what that means, he still laughs, cheeks flushed pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will have to cut the fashion show short, I’m afraid”, Impulse laughs, handing some of the clothes to Tango.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh man, and I had just found my rhythm, too!”, Tango complains, but he sits on the bed, pulling a pair of pajama bottoms on and deigning the top not particularly essential. Zedaph blushes a bit more and, just as he thinks he might be able to gain his composure back, Impulse is right in his face, still shirtless and pushing a change of clothes into Zedaph’s own hands and, well. To say that his face is entirely red might be a bit of an understatement, Zedaph thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zedaph strips of his wet clothing, too, and by the time he’s finished getting Impulse’s borrowed clothing on, Impulse is sitting behind Tango, doing a better job at drying his hair than any amount of shaking ever could, for, you see, Impulse is armed with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>towel</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Tango is looking as content as ever, eyes closed and a big, lopsided grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Zedaph smiles as he looks at his boyfriends, because they’re incredibly endearing and because Zedaph feels his heart soar at just the sight of them, anyways. Before he can plop himself face down onto the bed, the ache of his chilled bones and tired arms having turned into sleepiness, Tango pulls him into his own arms just so that he lands into his lap. Zedaph thinks his face might be in the process of developing a new shade of red by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tango! Give a man a </span>
  <em>
    <span>warning,</span>
  </em>
  <span> at least”, he says between peals of breathless laughter. Tango hugs him a bit tighter for it and buries his head where his shoulder meets his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I gave you a warning, you would have taken it as a challenge and jumped on me”, he murmurs, his lips brushing against Zedaph’s neck. He giggles some more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it would have been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>majestic</span>
  </em>
  <span> jump, albeit, a bit more of a painful experience for you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span>...”, he retorts. Impulse chuckles and moves away from Tango, his golden hair fluffed up and tickling Zedaph’s nose. He pats it down a little bit, which causes Tango to smile against his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impulse lays the towel down on Zedaph’s own head, moving behind him to help dry his own blonde hair, and Zedaph looks up at him with a wide grin and sparkling blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, there”, Impulse laughs, and it’s such a happy sound that Zedaph melts a little in Tango’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Zed”, and with that, he starts massaging Zedaph’s scalp with the towel. Damn, at this rate, Zedaph really is going to either melt or fall asleep. No sooner does this thought cross his mind than Tango raises his head. He looks at Zedaph and Impulse, red eyes soft and droopy and Zedaph lays a kiss on his nose. Tango smiles and kisses him too, on his lips, this time. Zedaph thinks that if he died right now, he’d die a happy man, for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is then that Impulse finishes drying his hair, moving away from the bed and going to lay his towel on a shulker box to dry. Zedaph feels just a bit colder now, despite the slightly too big shirt that Impulse gave him, so cuddles closer to Tango.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, though, Impulse joins them again and the three of them pile together under the soft comforter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling sleepy, boys?”, Impulse asks as they arrange themselves. He kisses Tango’s forehead and nuzzles Zedaph’s cheek as he lays down on his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I might as well sleep ‘till noon”, and, as if to support his statement, Tango yawns and arranges his pillow, where he plants his face with a small “oomph”. Zedaph giggles and kisses Impulse before he, too, finds a good sleeping position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Zedaph is laying sprawled across his boyfriends, but they aren’t complaining, so he doesn’t move, one arm around Impulse’s neck, a leg thrown over Tango’s waist. There’s a bicep beneath his head and a hand on his hip, but Zedaph doesn’t mind either, he is quite warm and the affectionate touches are quite helpful in shutting his brain off for the night. If the light had been gray and muted when he and Tango had arrived at Impulse’s base, it is now completely dark outside, the only light in their little corner coming from a torch haphazardly placed on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them fall asleep like that, cuddled together, and Tango’s words ring true as, when they do wake up again, the sun is already in the middle of the sky, but Impulse says that, seeing as they already wasted so much of the day sleeping in, they might as well spend the rest of it together. Tango and Zedaph don’t have any counterarguments, so that is exactly what they do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is a good day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I needed fluff and a place to dump all my *heart eyes* emotions for Zedaph, Impulse and Tango so here we are.<br/>Also, about the title... If you know, you know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>